


Apparition

by PlasmaBooks



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: "Finally breaking his gaze away from the golden eyes, Sean trails his attention to the white wolf’s chest, and his heart skips a beat in his own.In between the wolf’s powerful forearms, festered up and gross, is a single bullet hole."In which Sean and Daniel meet a strange wolf and find it looks all too familiar.





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I am well aware of what happens to Mushroom in Episode 2. Please take this as a writing of something that happens beforehand. With that being said, please enjoy "Apparitions", my first-ever Life is Strange 2 fanfiction. If you like the story, don’t forget to review!

Another cough comes across the air, and it’s worse than the last. Sean Diaz raises his head from a hardly-filled canteen and turns his head, seeking the source of the noise. Daniel seats on a tree stump lightly coated with snow, shivering away in the cold of the Winter surrounding them. Sean frowns. The cough was only getting worse. 

 

Sean turns his head back to the stream and forces the canteen under the freezing water, trying to ignore the cold washing up over his hnd. He watches the bubbles float up from the lid and then pulls the canteen out after they stop. He screws the lid on tight and picks up the other canteen sitting on the dock before standing up, turning around, and walking back towards Daniel. 

 

The boy is still shivering on the tree stump, but he looks up when he sees Sean approaching. His nose is red and runny, and his arms are wrapped so tightly around himself that it’s a wonder he can still breathe. Sean immediately feels guilty; he had told Daniel beforehand that it would be best for him to stay inside, where it’s warm, but the boy had insisted he’d be able to handle it. He didn’t seem to be doing that now.

 

“Come on, Daniel.” Sean says, continuing past the tree stump without stopping. 

 

Daniel gets up and follows behind, but turns his head and shouts, “MUSHROOM!”

 

The yell sends him into another coughing fit, but Sean hears the sound of paws in snow and soon sees Mushroom run in between his legs, making a mad dash for the cabin while barking up a storm. Daniel races past Sean as well, so Sean picks up the pace. But Daniel and Mushroom are already in the cabin when he gets there. 

 

Shutting the door behind him, Sean seats on the floor across from Daniel and Mushroom, who has taken to snuggling down into Daniel’s lap. His bones are tired,  _ he’s  _ tired. But, luckily, the day is done. Though the sun is still out, they’ve done everything they need to for the day, and all there is to do now is eat or sleep. 

 

Daniel seems to choose the latter. He climbs on the bed behind him and lays down after a moment, and Mushroom readjusts her body to lay parallel to his, her back to his chest. Sean sits there for moments more, trying to see if there’s any other way to quell his boredom, but eventually decides there’s no other way to do so besides going to sleep. He crawls into bed beside Daniel and Mushroom, facing them both. He gives Mushroom a few gentle pets, rests his arm, closes his eyes, and falls asleep. 

 

Without the help of a clock, he isn’t sure how long it lasts. All he knows is that he is suddenly woken up by somebody shaking his shoulder, and he opens his eyes to a sunset in the windows and the worried face of Daniel right in front of his own. 

 

Sean groans out something of question in his groggy state, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He hears Mushroom growling at the window. “Geez, Daniel, what’s the…”   
  


“ _ Listen!”  _ Daniel whisper-yells, his hands clasping over Sean’s mouth in an instant. Sean, though confused and honestly angry at the sudden move, immediately shuts up as the realization that they are fugitives comes back to him. He listens to the silence around them, trying to catch the sound of footsteps in the snow, or policemen calling to other policemen. He wonders why Daniel hasn’t grabbed Mushroom and quieted her down yet. 

 

Then another sound cuts across the air, so loud and so close that it makes Sean jump right out of his groggy state. It isn’t footsteps, and it isn’t policemen. It’s a howl. The howl of a wolf. 

 

Mushroom’s growls grow in volume, and it’s only then that Daniel decides to scoop the dog up and begin petting her. 

 

“What should we do?” He asks, looking back at Sean. “It’s coming closer.”   
  


“Maybe it smells our ravioli.” Sean whispers, trying to hide the fact that he’s really not sure what they need to do. He idolizes wolves more than anybody he knows (besides Daniel, but he took that up from Sean), but there is a wild wolf outside their cabin now, and it might not be the biggest fan of them. And if it’s howling, there might be  _ more.  _

 

Getting no good response, Daniel scoots back towards the bed, Mushroom held tightly in his arms. “ _ Sean!”  _ He whisper-yells, sounding more desperate now that the wolf has  _ definitely  _ gotten closer. 

 

“Just don’t move.” Sean says softly. “If you see it, don’t look it in the eyes. Maybe it’s just passing-”   
  
He just had to say it. 

 

Mushroom starts growling again, and Sean makes the mistake of looking out the window. 

 

There’s a pure white wolf with piercing, golden eyes, staring him right in the face. 

 

The thin windowpane separating them provides little comfort.

 

Daniel scoots back onto the bed, slower than he’s ever been. “Sean, don’t look him in the eyes…”    


 

But Sean can’t help it. 

 

He knows the wolf could probably find a way in and kill them both if it wanted to. But something about it is just… fascinating. 

 

The wolf disappears from the window and pads around the side of the cabin. It’s at the sliding glass door now, and Mushroom only growls louder, despite how much Daniel pets and shushes her. 

 

Sean keeps his eye on the wolf, watching it make its way around the cabin. He sees the wolf stop in front of the door and thinks  _ ‘This is it, I’m going to die.’ _ But the wolf does nothing but stare, and Sean can’t tell whether or not it’s a good thing. 

 

“Sean…” Daniel whimpers behind him, but Sean doesn’t look away, not until his little brother says something else, “his chest…” 

 

Finally breaking his gaze away from the golden eyes, Sean trails his attention to the white wolf’s chest, and his heart skips a beat in his own. 

 

In between the wolf’s powerful forearms, festered up and gross, is a single bullet hole. 

 

A sharp, shaky gasp follows from the boy behind him. Daniel is the second to catch on but the first to say something.

 

**_“DAD!”_ **

 

The wolf disappears.


End file.
